(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of, and components for, constructing partition walls. The term "partition wall" as used herein means a structural non-load-bearing wall.
The partition walls of the present invention are especially suited to shops, show-rooms or offices, where equipment such as display racks or shelving is to be supported from the walls, and will be described with particular reference to this application. However the partition walls also are useful for sub-dividing large open areas e.g. offices into a number of smaller areas.
The partition walls of the present invention are also one which can be disassembled and rearranged.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of prefabricated or pre-prepared partition walls have been used for partitioning a room or for providing walls especially suited to carry shelving or displays. However all have some the following disadvantages: taking considerable time or skill to erect; being non versatile, i.e. only one particular type of paneling may be used, or the panels must have edges that are shaped in a particular manner for the construction of the walls; some must be attached to the floor and sometimes the ceiling of a room for structural support; and being complex in nature, some are necessarily expensive.
Great Britain Pat. No: 1127371 and European Pat. No: 147801 each discloses a partition wall in which the panels must have a specific shape of grooves to define a cavity into which vertical elements are fixed. These elements are connected to a top and a bottom support or rail. In the completed wall the vertical elements are entirely hidden from view.
Australian Pat. No: 520230 discloses a partition wall in which the panels are fitted into a channel in a header and a footing. The header is fixed to the ceiling, and the footing is fixed to the floor of a room. There are no vertical elements or posts and the panels have complementary shaped edges so that adjacent panels may be fitted together.
Great Britain Pat. No; 1591571 discloses a plurality of shaped horizontal and vertical elements which are afixed to each panel, and connecting means. The partition wall of this patent may be free standing.
None of the above inventions provides partition walls in which the wall may be erected at any desired angle to an existing wall and where the panels within each wall may be at any desired angle to adjacent panels. Also none of the above disclose an inexpensive partition wall which is quick and easy to erect, nor do they provide a versatile partition wall which may use a variety of different panels without the requirement of special shaping on the edges of the panels.